Love is all
by FoxKid1302
Summary: WARNING: Turtlecest, language, PWP, mention of OT4. Read at your own risk. KINK: Fisting. Inspired by the song "Love is all" of Marc Anthony...


The internal clock inside Leo woke him up just one minute before the alarm. He managed to reach a hand over and turn it off without moving the rest of his body, for Raph was practically wrapping himself around his brother like a living blanket. Soft, steady breaths slowly flowed from his nostrils and washed over the top of the leader turtle. Practice wouldn't be for the next hour, a few more minutes of slumber wouldn't hurt anyone, especially after the rough night they had.

Taking in the musky scent of his hothead lover, Leo let his mind wandered to memory lane. The loud voices and harsh words they threw at each other still ringing in his ears were uncalled for, but sometimes he and Raph just seemed unable to agree with one another. It was hard enough for him to take their safety as his responsibility; Raph challenging him at every corner didn't make it any easier. Yet, deep down, Leo knew Raph never wanted to overthrow him, to question his leadership. Someone had to set doubt to his decisions, to make him go over and over again his own judgment. They could never be too careful with their lifestyle, for one mistake could mean their end. Leo needed someone like that, and no one could be more fitting for the job than Raph. A right hand turtle, a friend, a general, and in a way, a counselor. In the heat of argument however, forgetting the red clad turtle's vital role was rather easy.

Committing to a relationship with an erupting volcano made Leo regret more often than he would admit, but Raph had a way to remind him why. Every kiss always felt like the first: slow, exploring, timid yet reckless, burning. The apology followed after made Leo's regret seemed like a distant memory. The harsh words were spoken by anger, not the one Leo fell in love with, and it also cleared the fog clouding his mind. Times and again, those arguments only served to strengthen their bond, taking it to a deeper level.

Leo's stomach swirled, warning him that it wanted to expel the content inside. Strangely enough, it triggered an arousing sensation he knew only too well. With Don, it was intercourse: gentle, calming, relaxing. For Mikey, it was making love: playful, exploring and kinky. But with the resident hothead, it was pure sex: intense, blazing and always exhausting. Make-up sex was even better: it doubled, sometimes tripled their fire, leaving both gasping for breaths while pulling their souls back from heaven in the afterglow. Usually it took Raph a few days to come apologizing to Leo, especially when the argument escalated and spiraled out of control. Last night was quite fast for him to say sorry. Leo knew how much Raph regretted right after spilling those words. Likewise, the hothead knew his Fearless only wanted what's best for them all, and wasn't someone to hold a grudge.

Anger and sorrow were quickly replaced by passion, lust and hormones. It was Leo's secret guilty pleasure that even Raph wasn't aware to have make-up sex, when all the emotions were at their peaks. The emerald turtle was the only one who could bring out the demon inside of him. How, he could never figure out. Just like how Raph knew where to touch, where to grip, where to lick and where to thrust. Leo didn't need his keen memory to recall the sensation, for his body already took care of it. Traces of their intense session were all over him: dried semen trail, bleeding bite marks, swollen bruises, and the biggest of all was the stinging sore at his entrance, where he constantly flex his muscles to force keeping Raph's essence from leaking. He enjoyed getting intimate with all his brothers, but the hothead's fire and libido was what reduced Leo to a whimpering mess after Raph's done with him. And he loved every single moment of it, even the not so pretty part where his body rejected the foreign seed that Raph had filled him with.

Was there a more intense night like last one? Leo couldn't remember, when the emerald turtle grind their sweating bodies together. The fight, the anger, the apologies... all melted under those steel-hard muscles and the heat that seeped out of it. Back then the only thing Leo's slipping mind could hold onto was Raph, Now that he had a decent sleep for his head to clear, memories and feelings came rushing back to him with crystal clarity. The break-up then make-up routine of theirs could be called mundane from others, but it was these moments that they found the magic of love.

Leo thought he knew Raph like the back of his hand, and like all the previous times, he was surprised. He already forgave his lover the moment Raph stuttering out his clumsy but heartfelt apology, and the fight disappeared from his mind as Raph encased his mouth around Leo's leaking member. Those accursed calloused fingers caressing his tail just kept electrocuting him, and it took every ounce of will Leo had not to grab the back of that emerald green head and slam his cock down Raph's throat when he kept grazing those teeth on his gland. In the dim light, Leo could see the mix of his pre-cum and Raph's saliva rolling down his erection each times he pulled back, only to engulfed it back to the hilt. Leo had to squeeze the pillow onto his face to stifle his ecstatic scream as he exploded into his lover' throat. He could have sworn he choked Raph a few times when he arched as high as his carapace allowed him, thrusting his member to Raph's throat.

It was obviously not over, since his short tempered lover hadn't had his release yet. When Leo gathered his mind enough, he saw a dripping cock at his face. When did Raph slip off of him to stand by his head, Leo didn't even notice. But he wasn't about to let his lover down. Gulping his dried throat, Leo took Raph's length in one go. He intended to pay the hothead back for making him scream like that, just like every other times Raph gave him a blowjob. Leo took his time with the tip, swirling around the gland and slowly trailing down to the base. Reaching for the emerald green tail, he squeezed it gently in his palm, massaging it and couldn't help a smile as Raph churred, bending forward to grip the wall to steady himself. He never screamed when he climaxed, but Leo could see how hard Raph bit down his lower lip, grunting as he pumped his load down Leo's awaiting mouth.

As Raph slid down aside Leo, he thought it was to settle for the night. He didn't expect Raph to loom over him, nipping down his neck. It quickened Leo's heartbeat. It's not like he didn't want to sleep right away, but the tension of the fight did leave him with a lot of pent up frustration. Raph was doing exactly what needed to be done to relieve him. As he grind their deflated cocks together, they slowly pumped themselves up to full length again. Raph knew Leo's sides were just as sensitive as his tail was, and he exploited it with earnest, pinching and groping him to squeeze out juicy churrs, as if Leo was a saxophone and Raph a veteran musician.

The forest green turtle instinctively brought his legs up, expecting his lover to prep and enter him any moment, but Raph squashed them down quickly with his thighs. Leo's eyes widened in shocking delight as Raph sat up, slowly impaling himself onto his now fully erected cock. They had their fair share of topping, but Raph had this dominance side that made him more of a top than Leo. Seeing the emerald turtle riding him from below, skin sleek with sweat, stretching to its limit as muscles flexed beneath made Leo's head swam in euphoria. He buckled up in rhythm with his lover, mouth beaming with pride with Raph's gasps, knowing that he's striking the spot that would soon drove him over the edge. And he did. The sight of Raph throwing his head back, tightening his ass around Leo's cock in his hand-free orgasm, shots off cum draped on his face and plastron shove the forest green turtle down his own release bliss. He didn't know he could still fill Raph with that much juice until he felt the warm liquid swirl at the tip of his deflating cock.

For a moment Leo thought Raph was about to collapse on him and already braced himself for that. But as emerald arms shot down to steady his lover, golden eyes sill burning with fire when his cock flopped out with a pop, Leo knew the session was far from finished. Somewhere inside him, he thanked whatever power to bestow his Raphael such libido, and had enough of his own to keep up with it. Leo craned his neck up to meet the lowering lips midway, hungrily welcome the kiss that warm him up again. He could feel hands, now slightly trembling, caressing his cheek and his body. Even after this much workout, Raph still took care of him with absurd delicacy. However, Leo was far used to this to let himself relaxed. In fact, he couldn't. He couldn't be any more excited than he already was, knowing how brutal what's coming next would be.

One hand swiping the semen, Raph spread it thoroughly around his finger and brought it to Leo's entrance. Leo let Raph worked him out, too lost in the kiss to care. Only when Raph pushed his entire fist in that Leo gasped in both pain and pleasure. Raph definitely knew he loved to be played rough, but to this extend was beyond what he was prepared for. Leo's prostate was hit so hard it almost made him cum again while his cock was still not fully erected. They both grabbed onto each other, Leo to Raph for leverage as he had no idea whether he should enjoy this to the fullest or pull away from his lover's violent touch, and Raph to Leo to hold his mate down. Both of them messed up big time this evening's fight, and Raph would get his share of payback right after he did the same to Leo. As Fearless's pain seemed to subside and the muscles clenching around Raph's hand relaxed, he slowly turned his fist inside his lover, eliciting a churr from Leo. Pain soon retreated for pleasure, and the churr's volume increased in ridiculous proportion. When Leo thought his throat would burst, Raph enveloped his mouth with his own, distracting the leader turtle enough to pull his hand out.

Leo didn't have enough time to whimper his disappointment, for Raph already aligned himself to his wrecked entrance and pushed in without difficulty. Despite being stretched to the limit, Leo still felt the huge cock inside of him, pumped to full erection for the third time in a row. That's saying a lot considering Don's the biggest of them all. They clung tightly to each other, grinding Leo's member between them. Each thrust was sloppy, yet no less erotic. Raph's finger dug into Leo's skin, teeth clamping down his neck deep enough to draw blood. The leader turtle was beyond overdrive, the only things in his mind were the cock that kept stabbing his prostate mercilessly and his own. He wrapped his legs behind Raph's carapace, pulling his mate deeper inside him. Leo almost blacked out in his climax, his hands didn't even touch his cock as they were busy gripping his mate's carapace for dear life. Raph slammed into him one last time and plugged himself there, the tremor of his entire emerald body nearly shook Leo with it as he pump whatever's left of his seed inside his lover.

They wrapped themselves around each other, drifting off to dream land in the mess they caused. Yet, despite being fucked to kingdom come, Leo still woke up just in time before practice. The scents of semen, hormones, sweat and god-knows-what on their bodies was a fine, erotic cocktail that woke not just the leader's mind up, but another part of his body as well.

"Wake up and just lie there grinning like an idiot with a hard-on." A deep voice rumbled on top of his head snapped him back to reality "And ya call Mikey a sex nymph."

"You're one to talk." Leo retorted "Explain what's poking my thigh to me."

Raph shuffled down so their eyes could meet "I'm still mad at ya for being such an ass, don't get smart."

"Likewise, jerk." Leo reached up, caressing his lovers cheek "You didn't have to blow up at everything I said."

"I'll stop doing that when ya stop breathing down my neck." Raph pulled him closer, breath washing over his beak.

"As long as I'm the leader and your mate, I'll keep doing that whenever you step out of line." Leo licked Raph's lower lip, grazing fingers over emerald green tail at the same time.

"Splinter's pet."

"Ninja dropout."

Word was cut off as lips smashed together, hands starting to roam free. Leo suddenly shot up and flicked his finger right at the tip of Raph's cock, making him yelp.

"Come on, let's shower. Practice's in half an hour. Can't let them see us like this."

"Why I oughta... I'll whip yer ass for that." Raph grunted, climbing up to follow his leader.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else."

The two eldest shoved each other in silent as they made their way to the bathroom. They fought and broke-up was just as swift as they kissed to make-up. Their bond was like a phoenix, so hot that it burned itself out only to be revived from its own ash. Was it exhausting? Leo would be lying if he said that it wasn't, but he wouldn't prefer it any other way...


End file.
